


Rainbow puddles

by Magal



Series: The Oil and Water Dreamland [5]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of small Ricsyung oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that oil spread out on a water puddle will have a rainbow color when the sunlight hits its surface? ;)
> 
> Here's a very small oneshot that *could* be the first one of a series of unrelated ricsyung oneshots, as I often have fleeting ideas/scenes flowing in my delusional brain lol 
> 
> It can fit in my oil and water dreamland series, but as my other works, it can be read independently, don't worry. 
> 
> Happy reading!

His quilt wrapped around himself, Eric was sitting cross-legged on his bed in his purple tee-shirt and underwear, sniffling as he typed another message on his phone. 

_I don't think I can go to the meeting. I don't feel very good today._

He had woken up earlier with an annoying cough and a runny nose, and had felt too hot and dizzy to even get up from his bed.

Shivering, Eric looked at his untouched coffee on the nightstand. He had thought he would feel better after drinking it, but the mere sight of the black beverage made him want to throw up.

His phone buzzed and he saw a new message from his manager. 

_You're sick? You're never sick. Should I be worried? Do I need to call a doctor?_

Eric coughed and typed again. 

_I'll survive. It's only a cold. Just postpone the meeting for the end of the week._

Jonghyun didn't seem convinced, obviously. 

_Should I come over?_

And Eric became suddenly nervous. 

_No, no, it's alright. No need to come all the way down here._

His manager didn't give up though. 

_I'm calling your neighbor then. Taehak told me Hyesung has nothing planned on his schedule today. He'll take care of you._

Eric's eyes widened at the mention of Taehak, Hyesung's personal manager. Since when did their managers compare their schedules anyway? 

Scratch that. Since when did his manager think Hyesung was his personal babysitter? 

Feeling offended and wondering slightly about how much their managers connived behind their backs, Eric frowned and started to write another message.

_Yah! Lee Jonghyun, don't you dare call him or I swear I'll fire you! I mean it!_

Jonghyun didn't even bother to reply, and scowling at his phone, the leader swore in a raspy voice at his long-time manager. 

"Who the hell does he think I am? A little kid that can't take care of himself?"  
"Who are you talking to?"

Eric turned his head, watching as Hyesung finally came back in the bedroom and sat down next to him, putting some medicine he had retrieved from his own flat and a glass of water on the nightstand. As if on cue, the singer's phone went off. Eric rubbed his tired face and sighed. It was too late to avoid it now. 

"It's Jonghyun," he grumbled. 

Sending a curious glance at his cranky boyfriend, Hyesung lifted an eyebrow and picked up his phone from his pocket, taking the call. 

"Hello? Oh, hi Jonghyun!" He greeted him cheerfully, lying back on the fluffy pillows. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call this early in the morning? What has Eric done this time?" he asked while staring at him. 

Next to him, Eric huffed - and sniffled - with indignation, but Hyesung only smirked at the rapper as he kept listening attentively to Jonghyun. 

"Oh, I see," he finally said. "The punk is sick. Don't worry, I'll drop by. This fool is so helpless he probably doesn't even have a first aid kit nor the most basic medicine at home," he added more loudly, stressing each word as he sent a meaningful, judging glare in Eric's direction.

Eric pouted, avoiding childishly his accusing eyes. He did not have a first aid kit, so what? 

"I know, hopeless, right?" Hyesung told his accomplice on the phone.

He laughed at whatever answer Jonghyun gave him, without any doubt at his expense, and sulking, Eric mumbled something about insensitive traitors and meanies ganging up on him. 

He fell silent though when the singer put his free hand on his cheek, then on his forehead, sighing in relief at the coolness of his skin on his. Hyesung's thumb carressed the spot between his eyebrows and Eric's eyes closed at the tender gesture. 

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him. Call you back later. Bye," Hyesung said, frowning as he ended the call. Before Eric could say anything, he removed his hand, looking worried. "You're burning up."

"Only my heart is burning," Eric joked, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. 

Hyesung rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at him, and Eric took the opportunity to whine cutely, hoping for some compassionate kisses and cuddles. 

"I must be dying," he told him with mock gravity.

He pouted again when Hyesung only snickered in response and reached for the boxes of drugs he had brought. The singer took out a couple of pills and gave them to him with the glass of water. 

"Don't be such a kid and take your medicine." 

Eric pouted even more but obediently swallowed the pills, sipping the glass of water that Hyesung held for him. 

"You should eat something too," Hyesung said gently.

Making a face at the mention of food, Eric shook his head. After Hyesung put the glass away, the rapper lied down and hugged his lover's waist without a word. Laying his head on his belly, he nuzzled his violet tee-shirt and curled up under the quilt. 

"Yah, do I look like a pillow to you?" Hyesung complained mildly. 

He didn't push the shivering man away though and watched him for a while, caressing his nape, shoulders and hair tenderly as he listened to his labored breathing. 

A few minutes later, Eric seemed to be finally asleep, but when Hyesung tried to move his legs to lie down more comfortably, Eric's grip on his waist tightened. Turning slightly his head towards him, he opened unfocused eyes again.

"Don't go," Eric murmured with a croaky voice. 

Hyesung stared at him, surprised at the sincere panic he could hear in his voice. 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, you idiot," he told him softly, stroking his hot cheek soothingly and bending forward to kiss his hair. "I'm here."

Reassured, Eric's eyelids closed again and he soon fell asleep under Hyesung's soft caresses and watchful eyes.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Culture time! :D 
> 
> Apparently, after doing their two years long, mandatory military service, Korean men are part of the Army reserve for a certain number of years during which they have to complete some reserve duty. Three days every year for four years after their military service, then one day every year for another four years. 
> 
> I did some research when I read on twitter that Eric had gone to reserve duty a couple of weeks ago. 
> 
> Well, that inspired this story. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry about the fluffy fluff. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Standing in front of the table, Hyesung scrutinized all the dishes that he had prepared elaborately once again, looking for the smallest flaw. He found none. Everything was perfect and ready but he was still nervous. 

Going out of the kitchen, he went into his living room, pacing back and forth as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time. 

Since Eric had been officially released, two hours earlier, the bastard hadn't even called him. In fact, he had only sent him one ridiculously short text message.

_I'll be there at 8pm._

He hadn't said anything else, and when Hyesung had tried to contact him right after it, his call had gone directly into voicemail. 

Reading the message again, Hyesung huffed, growing annoyed. 

The leader had just finished his first reserve duty. As every reservist, he had to go back to do a military training session for three days every year during the four years following the end of his military service. Three days during which he wasn't allowed to go home nor have his phone with him. So Hyesung hadn't had any news of his boyfriend until now. 

As Hyesung sat on his couch, still grumbling, Gomdori jumped on his lap, and the singer petted him, smiling a little. At least, taking care of Eric's dog during those three days had had a soothing effect on his nerves. 

"Your master is a bastard," he told the dog. "I don't even know why I prepared all this food for him. He doesn't deserve it." 

Wondering why he hadn't answered his call, Hyesung sighed, his heart feeling a little clamped. Did Eric even miss him during those three days? 

They were used to not see each other for a few days... but he had to admit that no contact of any sort was totally unusual and kind of distressing for him. 

He had missed his boyfriend, a lot. He had missed his cheeky smile and beautiful eyes, even his annoying banter and stupid jokes. He had missed his gentle kisses and caresses, the feeling of being in his arms. Most of all, he had missed the sensation of his soft skin against his when he...

As sweet and hot memories invaded his brain, Hyesung groaned and hid his face behind his hands, blushing. Not that he had missed doing ' _it_ '. Not at all. He could manage to keep his hands off his boyfriend for a few days. He totally could. 

That wasn't the reason why he had dressed up enticingly, nor why he had even put on some light make up and done his hair meticulously, preparing himself for hours in the bathroom. 

Hyesung looked at Gomdori through his fingers. 

"Yah, don't think I'm trying to seduce him," he told him emphatically, blushing. 

Gomdori only stared at him but Hyesung could have sworn the small dog was judging him. 

Sighing, he checked the time on his watch once again and nearly started when he heard the familiar sounds of the main door of his flat being opened.

Gomdori barked and jumped on the floor, running to the door. Hyesung followed his tracks and his heart couldn't help but beat faster when he saw Eric in the entrance, looking more beautiful than ever, his military uniform flattering his perfect figure. 

Eric removed his shoes then squatted down to pet his excited dog with one hand. 

"Aw, I missed you too Gomdori."

Folding his arms, Hyesung leaned on the wall and huffed. Eric finally seemed to notice him and he got up slowly. Gomdori was still jumping around him, yapping happily. 

Hyesung waited, but even though Eric's eyes were sparkling as he looked at the singer, he didn't make any move to get closer to him. 

"Hi," Eric greeted him with a smile.  
"I tried to call you," Hyesung told him without preamble, standing straight. "Why didn't you answer?"  
"Sorry, I was already with Andy on the phone," he answered with a shrug, taking a step towards him. "He was curious about my training program. He'll have to do his reserve duty soon too."  
"Oh, I see," Hyesung said, averting his eyes.

In fact, he didn't understand. He was upset, not seeing how this could be a valid explanation, why Andy's call was more important than his. 

Furthermore, he couldn't help but be jealous and feel a bit excluded. After all, he was the only Shinhwa member, even the only person among their close friends' circle to have been exempted from military service – even a non-active one, because a few weeks of military training was still compulsory too in that case – due to his recurring knee injuries. 

That didn't mean he didn't want to hear in detail what Eric had done during his reserve duty too. He had wanted to be the first one to hear it actually, he thought sulkily. 

"I had to pick up these too," Eric added as a further explanation, interrupting his thoughts. 

Hyesung had to squint when Eric presented him with a bouquet of roses just under his nose, the singer realizing now that the rapper had kept the flowers hidden behind his back. They were beautiful, red roses, and their meaning wasn't lost on Hyesung. He flushed.

It wasn't the first time that the rapper had given him this kind of flowers. Hyesung could remember how embarrassed he had felt when Eric had bought him a bouquet of one hundred red roses on his 20th birthday, years ago. Much to his dismay, the fans had even managed to take a photo of it in his car. 

Back then, Eric and he hadn't even been together yet, and it had only been an embarrassing joke from the Shinhwa leader, from a silly friend. 

Now, even though they were dating and that no one else was there to witness it, the romantic gesture, as sweet as it was, wasn't less embarrassing, Hyesung realized. 

"Yah, do I look like a girl to you?" he protested loudly, blushing. 

Looking as if he was seriously pondering the question, Eric opened his mouth to answer, but Hyesung cut him off before he could say anything, scowling deeply.

"Don't you dare say that I'm as pretty as a girl or I swear I'll kill you," he warned him.

Smirking, Eric was going to reply to him when he suddenly lifted his eyes and sniffed the air, surprise evident on his face, then he looked back at Hyesung, beaming cutely.

"Did you cook dinner for me?"

Swearing inwardly, Hyesung blushed an even darker shade of red. 

Who was he to complain about being treated like a girl when he was acting like the perfect girlfriend, waiting home and cooking for her boyfriend?

Frustrated with himself, Hyesung snatched the bouquet of roses angrily and turned his back to the way too smug looking man.

"I really wonder why," he grumbled. 

Before he could walk away though, Eric's arms were around him, his head on the singer's shoulder. 

"Because you missed me?" he guessed. 

Looking stubbornly at the floor, Hyesung puffed but didn't deny it. Eric chuckled, and sighing happily, he squeezed his waist. 

"I'm sure you were bored without me."  
"Was not," Hyesung muttered defensively. 

It's not like he had been moping while waiting for his boyfriend to come back home. Without his annoying, distracting presence, he had managed to finish three new video games after all!

Eric was silent for a while, looking pensively at the same spot his sulky boyfriend was staring at on the floor.

"Well, I was bored without you. I missed you."

He kissed his cheek, rocking him softly in his arms, and relaxing, Hyesung let himself be cuddled. 

"You did?" He asked timidly.  
"Yeah."

Hyesung finally smiled and Eric kissed his neck this time.

"Thank you, I mean, for dinner," he said shyly after a few seconds.  
"Tell me that again after actually eating my cooking," the singer snorted.  
"You're not trying to poison me, are you?" Eric asked him with mock suspicion, glancing at him.  
"Yah!" Hyesung growled, feeling offended.

Turning around, he tried to push him back but Eric took the opportunity to kiss him for good, his hands grabbing his waist once again, holding him tightly, and Hyesung used the chance to sneak his arms around Eric's neck, leaning heavily on the rapper's body. 

The bouquet fell on the floor, momentarily forgotten, and Gomdori sniffed the roses with curiosity. 

They kissed passionately for a while, closely embraced, until the rapper leaned back, ignoring Hyesung's pink lips hovering over his as they tried to resume their sweet dance. 

"By the way, you do look very pretty today," he told him with a teasing smile, his glinting dark eyes looking at Hyesung's surprised ones. 

Hyesung's cuss was muffled with a kiss.


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order some cheese? 
> 
> ._.
> 
> Happy reading! :D

_May 2015._

Hyesung was munching some delicious sesame cakes as he sat cross-legged on his bed in front of his laptop. 

Despite the yummy delicacies, his frown kept getting deeper as he refreshed the web page again and again. 

The hashtag celebrating his 10th solo anniversary had been trending on twitter for quite a while now – the numerous messages of his faithful fans filling his heart with warmth – but something important was missing. 

There was nothing, no message alluding to it on ShinCom's official twitter page.

None, despite the fact that one of the two ShinCom CEOs, Eric Mun – the Shinhwa leader, and not to mention, his boyfriend – was in charge of updating it most of the time. 

So, no need to say that Hyesung was mad. Very mad. He took a bite of another cake, pouting as he chewed. 

He had been staring at his screen and the same blue twitter bird since he had come back from the café. When he had called Eric a couple of hours earlier, the rapper had barely reacted when Hyesung had mentioned that he would be going out later with his managers and friends to celebrate his solo anniversary. In fact, he hadn't said anything about it. 

Hyesung knew the leader was proud of his solo career. Still... why hadn't he said anything? In private or in public?

Eric had been at the company the whole day – he also had a meeting tonight concerning potential new dates for their tour and several things to prepare before their future concert – but Hyesung knew that Eric always took the time to check the social media every now and then, updating the company's twitter with the main news of the Shinhwa members when it was worth mentioning. So he had no excuses. 

Hyesung clicked again on the refreshing button and suddenly started, eyes widening with hope and excitement for a few seconds, before glaring even more forcefully at the screen. 

"I can't believe it! That lazy ass!" He hissed. 

Eric had only retweeted the liveworks company's tweets that showed Hyesung's scanned letter to his fans and another video for his anniversary. That was it. No comment, no personal message. 

Nothing. 

"He is _so_ sleeping on the couch tonight," Hyesung muttered, gritting his teeth. 

As if he had heard his threat, the leader's name appeared on his phone, signalling the incoming call. 

Hyesung waited until the call was nearly rejected, glaring at his phone. He didn't want to seem desperate. He definitely wasn't that desperate. Not at all. 

Well, just a little, maybe. He took the call.

"What?" he greeted him gruffly.  
"Is my favorite neighbor home?" Eric asked him softly.  
"Yeah," Hyesung muttered after a few seconds, his annoyance deflating like a balloon as he heard the sweet, familiar voice. 

Eric wasn't alone in the room, it seemed. Usually, when his boyfriend called him from work to annoy him, he didn't hesitate to use stupid love nicknames that embarrassed Hyesung to no end. 

"When are you coming home?" he asked him, trying not to pout. 

Eric sighed. He sounded exhausted. 

"I don't know. As soon as I can," he nearly whispered. "We still have to discuss a few details about the concert in Shanghai and that should be it."  
"I see," Hyesung said, feeling a little disappointed. 

Having momentarily forgotten Eric's lack of social media skills, the singer remembered that he had hoped that they could celebrate his anniversary, just the two of them. But it was getting late. 

"Did you eat?" Eric said. 

Hyesung looked at his sesame cake and put it back on the coffee table next to him as if he had been burnt. 

"No," he lied. "You?"  
"Not yet. Let's eat together later?"  
"Okay," Hyesung agreed, smiling. 

They were silent for a couple of seconds, as if they could actually hear the other smiling, and then Eric whispered again. 

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Hm?"  
"I'd like something special for dessert."

Hyesung was immediately suspicious and flustered. 

"What?" He flushed. "I'm warning you, if it's something dirty..."

He didn't need to see Eric to know he was pouting. 

"When did I ever ask for som..."  
"Yesterday, for example," Hyesung cut him off, trying to sound unimpressed.

He blushed at the memory though, remembering how Eric had asked him casually while they were making out and caressing each other in bed last night if he could kiss him down _there_ too. It wasn't something they did very often, mainly because Hyesung almost never allowed it. After all, even if he always cleaned and prepared himself very thoroughly, it _was_ kind of dirty. Moreover, it was such an intimate spot that it made him feel way too exposed. 

But Hyesung was weak, way too weak, and he did trust Eric completely, so when he was in his arms, it was sometimes hard to refuse the tempting, dirty things his sexy boyfriend suggested. So, last night Hyesung had yielded again. 

Even if he had been very sceptical about it the first time they had done it, he had to admit it felt good. _Very_ good. 

"Well, I don't exactly remember you complaining about it," the leader teased him, with a knowing smile in his voice. 

He even dared to giggle and Hyesung's blush deepened. Feeling shy, he squirmed on the sofa and fiddled with his hoodie strings.

"Yah! Do you want me to hang up?" he stuttered. 

Eric's giggles barely faded, but he still sounded serious as he continued in a murmur. 

"As it is your solo anniversary, can you sing one of your songs for me?"

Hyesung pouted, his heart still hammering in his chest. 

"So now you remember it? It is too hard for the CEO to write something about it on ShinCom's twitter, but I have to sing for you?"

Eric didn't answer him immediately, but Hyesung could tell he was amused. The bastard had ignored him on purpose, obviously knowing what his reaction would be.

"Because I don't want to share you with your fans," Eric finally said. "I want you to myself."

Hyesung swore inwardly, all his attempts to resist the annoying man getting weaker. Only Eric could turn his brain into such mush. 

"In fact, I wish you could sing for me right now," he added, clearly hopefull.  
"Well, you wish. What makes you think I'd sing for you at all anyway?" the singer grumbled.  
"There were times when you'd sing for me to help me fall asleep," Eric recalled coaxingly. 

Hyesung heaved a helpless sigh. He really was powerless when it came to this greedy, affection seeking man. 

"I still do that for you," he relented, hiding his face in his hoodie even though no one could see him.

Even though it was often embarrassing and tiring, he did it when Eric whined and pestered him too much, calling him in the middle of the night when they were apart or poking him restlessly when they shared a bed until the singer gave in and lulled him to sleep. 

"Please, Hyesungie..." he whimpered exaggeratedly, sounding way too cute for his age.  
"Aish, you're so annoying! Okay, later," Hyesung babbled. 

As Eric cried victory, the singer hung up on him.

***

_A few hours later._

Hyesung barely dared to move as he stretched his hand out to turn off the bedside lamp. 

In the darkness, his arm went back to hold his lover's waist. Eric's breath was deep and slow, his chest heaving up and down softly against his own. 

Hyesung had had to sing four entire ballads while cuddling his boyfriend, but his efforts had finally paid off. Eric was now sleeping like a baby in his arms, snuggled up to him as a koala. 

The singer sighed happily, appreciating the sweet moment and the relaxing feeling of his lover's warm body against his. He held him a little tighter, feeling suddenly possessive. Then, noses brushing in the dark, he kissed his lips one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep, humming a few last words to himself, smiling. 

"Happy anniversary to me."


	4. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Eric woke up and immediately groaned, the bright rays of sun shining through the white curtains blinding his eyes as he tried to open them too quickly. 

Sitting up slowly, the hald-naked man squinted at his surroundings. They were very familiar, but he didn't remember how and when he had gotten there. He waited, his memory coming back to him by bits and pieces. He rubbed his face and groaned again, more loudly. He had an unusual massive headache. 

Rubbing his temples to relieve the pain, he closed his eyes again and swore. He hadn't even drunk that much. Well, some, of course. Still, not as much as he used to. He didn't deserve such a headache. Why was his alcohol tolerance so low nowadays? Damn, getting older was tough. 

He would never drink again. Never ever. Well, at least, not until the next party. 

He nearly started when cool glass brushed his cheek. 

"Awake?"

Eric opened his eyes again, with clear difficulty, lips slightly parted in surprise and awe as he looked at the beautiful, fresh-looking man standing in front of him. He pouted inwardly, taking the glass in his hand absentmindedly. Why was he looking so good when Eric felt so much like shit? It was totally unfair. 

Hyesung arched an eyebrow then sat down next to him on the bed when Eric didn't answer immediately. 

"Not yet, I guess," he sighed.

Turning his eyes on the beverage, the rapper took the glass and sniffed at the content, looking suspicious. 

"What is it?" He croaked. "Smells funny."

Looking at him carefully, Hyesung frowned, and Eric had the strange feeling that the singer wasn't just here to nurse him but to torture him for some reason. 

"Well, that smelly thing is your punishment," he said, not without some satisfaction. "Drink it up. It'll help your hangover."

He lifted the glass, forcing Eric to swallow the unappetizing medication. The rapper made a face but gulped it down until the last drop before turning his head towards him. 

"Punishment? It's not my fault," he defended himself. "I didn't even drink that much."  
"Really? You seemed pretty drunk to me," Hyesung mocked.  
"I wasn't," he protested, pouting a little.  
"You were," the singer insisted, frowning deeper. "Besides, that's not why I'm mad at you. Don't tell me you don't even remember what you did when you came back?" 

Eric blinked and Hyesung's eyes narrowed. His cheeks were kind of red now, but Eric coudn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?"  
"I swear, Mun Junghyuk. Next time, I'll lock you up outside, drunk off your ass or not!"

Before Eric had the chance to reply, Hyesung stood up and left the bedroom. He was in Hyesung's bedroom, Eric realized now. He blinked again. Actually, he didn't remember how he got here at all. 

The previous night, after the Lotte family concert where they had performed a few songs, Eric had left with Minwoo, the co-CEOs partying with some friends, other actors and musicians. Even Yongbae, his best friend – his longtime friend, since high school to these days – had been there. 

Hyesung hadn't come along with them though. As often, he had preferred to leave the party early to have his beauty sleep, despite Eric and Minwoo's whiny pleas to have fun with them. 

Even though his boyfriend had never admitted it, Eric suspected that he was in fact a little uncomfortable around Yongbae and his other friends. After all, no one knew about their real relationship, and hanging with each other's friends could sometimes be an awkward situation.

Maybe that was the reason why Hyesung seemed a little bit upset. Usually, the singer didn't seem to mind when he hung out with his own friends and drank, but maybe he had actually wanted to stay with them for once, with him. It was sometimes hard to tell with his shy, sensitive boyfriend. 

It didn't explain why Hyesung was that mad with him though. Yeah, he had come back home – a little – wasted but it wasn't the first time. 

Rubbing his neck as he racked his brains, Eric got up and went into the bathroom. 

***

A warm shower later, Eric felt more human even though his eyebags would have scared his most fervent fans away. He entered the kitchen and yawned as he looked for water – the only thing he could ingest without throwing up.

Hyesung was cooking something at the stove, and as he passed round him, Eric grabbed his shoulders, massaging them gently before making his way to the nearest bottle. Pouring himself a glass, he yawned again. 

"I thought you'd have already eaten at this hour."  
"This is not for me."

Hyesung turned around and put down a bawl on the table a few seconds later. 

Surprised, Eric sat down at the table, staring at the haejangguk – a soup against hangovers – that Hyesung had obviously prepared for him. 

It was sweet of him, and Eric looked up, smiling. His eyes searched for his boyfriend's. 

But Hyesung had already left, going to stretch and work out on the gym mat in his living room as he did most mornings. He didn't look at him – actually, he hadn't looked at him once since he had entered the room, apparently still sulking – and Eric's eyes went back to his soup. 

He tasted carefully a spoonful of it. Even if his sick stomach didn't seem ready to eat much, it was rather... good and soothing. He smiled and looked up again, watching as Hyesung stretched his legs and upper body. 

Eating his soup diligently, he watched him for a while in silence, while Hyesung was clearly ignoring him. The sight was more than pleasing. Hyesung was sleeveless and wearing shorts, and the gym exercises made his lean, graceful body look more attractive than ever, his soft but well-defined muscles standing out in the daylight. 

Taking his phone, lying next to the soft, orange toy flower – a gift from the fans that he had picked up from the stage and given to Hyesung at their last concert – on the table, Eric discreetly took a picture of his sexy boyfriend. 

The "click" could be heard in the silent room though, and Eric tried to look innocent when a suspicious Hyesung stopped his stretchings for a few seconds to glare at him.

Ignoring the alert of an incoming message from Minwoo that poppep up on his phone's screen, Eric kept eating the soup his boyfriend had prepared for him with a smile on his face, feeling warm and happy. 

When he finished the last spoonfuls a couple of minutes later, licking his lips, Eric propped his head up on one hand. He was still smiling. 

"I'm sorry."  
"Oh, so now you remember?" Hyesung said with sarcasm, arching his eyebrows.  
"No, I just thought I should apologize for whatever it is I have done, just in case," he joked. 

Hyesung paused in his exercises to glare at him once again. Eric couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Yeah, I do remember what happened yesterday," he admitted. "I don't know why you're mad at me though."  
"You don't know?" Hyesung repeated increduously, visibly annoyed. 

Eric shrugged and Hyesung resumed his work out, shaking his head. When it became clear to the rapper that he wouldn't say anything more to him, he stood up. Coming close to the singer – who was now doing crunches while keeping a wary eye on him, Eric kneed before him, holding his feet and ankles. Hyesung stopped moving. 

"What are you doing?"  
"Just helping you," Eric answered, smiling innocently.

Hyesung frowned but resumed his crunches. Eric did nothing for a while, just assisting him in his work out, then suddenly, he kissed one bare knee. Hyesung's moves slowed down and Eric kissed the other knee. They stared at each other, intensely, and Eric sighed a little. 

"Is it because of Yongbae?"

Hyesung looked confused. He stopped his crunches, hugging his knees. 

"Your friend Yongbae? What do you mean?"  
"You could have stayed with us too you know," Eric said.

Eric's bold fingers slided tentatively on his arms, brushing his skin pleasingly, reassuringly, and Hyesung let him. His eyes narrowed on his face though, and he snorted sarcastically. 

"You really want him to wonder why you keep groping me all the time?"  
"Hey," Eric protested. "You're the one who kissed me the last time we partied together."

Hyesung had the decency to blush. He had a nasty tendency to kiss and cuddle whoever was on his radar when he was drunk. Well, Eric, mostly. 

"It was just a little kiss, nobody cared," he said, rolling his eyes.  
"What? That was a French kiss!" Eric insisted, amused.  
"Whatever," Hyesung mumbled, averting his eyes. 

Eric smirked when the embarrassed singer rubbed his jaw, before growing serious again. Taking his hand briefly in his, he watched his face carefully as he waited for him to talk. The singer sighed a little.

"I don't mind you hanging out with Yongbae," Hyesung nearly murmured.  
"You know you're my best friend too, right?" Eric insisted.

Hyesung seemed to think about it for some time, then he looked at him again, timidly. 

"I know that. It's not exactly the same thing though. We're not just _friends_ ," he hesitated, flushing even more. 

Eric smiled a little. 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't hang out together like normal friends do," he told him gently, stroking now his arms more firmly. "Not to mention, we could have gone home together last night."  
"We do that too much already," Hyesung argued. "I swear the guys are giving us weird looks lately."

He wasn't wrong. Coming back from the airport together, leaving after parties together... Staring longingly at the other and trying to hold each other's hands. Since their comeback, they had been more careless, the rapper realized, giving out despite themselves many small hints that could render their relationship suspicious to others, especially to the other Shinhwa members who knew them very well. 

"Yeah but..."  
"But nothing," Hyesung cut him off, suddenly annoyed. "You still would have passed out on me anyway."

Lowering his eyes with a deep blush on his face, he frowned at Eric's wandering hands, and he tried to shoo them away with a swat. Eric blinked. 

"Is it what this is all about? You're mad at me because I fell asleep on you?"

Hyesung glared at him, now red as a tomato, and Eric couldn't help but chuckle.

After typing the code of Hyesung's flat, he had gone in and made a bee line to his boyfriend's room, drunkenly removing his clothes and sneaking between the sheets. 

At first, Hyesung had groaned and grumbled in displeasure at being woken up, swearing loudly at his drunken ass and trying to kick him out of the bed, but he had eventually given in. Indeed, the singer hadn't been long to respond eagerly to his kisses and caresses, their bodies languorously intertwined rubbing against each other. 

Then, Eric had suddenly blacked out, falling asleep on him. 

It had taken him a few minutes this morning to remember what had happened that night. Eric smirked. 

"Whatever you did expect yesterday, I can make it up to you," he promised.  
"Yah! Don't touch me, this is really not the time!" Hyesung protested loudly. 

Eric didn't seem to listen to him though as he parted gently his struggling knees to crawl between his thighs, making him lie down on the floor with all his weight. 

Further protests were muffled with a heated kiss. 

Hyesung tried to push the eager man away a few times – uneffectively as he also was busy kissing him back – before surrendering completely when Eric started to nibble and kiss his neck tenderly, rubbing his body expertly against his and caressing just the right spots.

"I think we never did it here, did we?" Eric cooed softly between kisses.

Embracing and squeezing his large shoulders, Hyesung shyly gazed at him. He silently shook his head, and kissed him again. He was already hard, nearly panting, and willing to do whatever Eric wanted from him at the moment. 

Still between his thighs, the rapper leaned back a little and smiled sweetly at him.

"Let's put it on the to do list then. My head is killing me right now."

Without another word, he flopped back down on him. Hugging Hyesung's smaller body tightly, he rested his head on the lean torso, then sighed contentedly. They stayed there for a while, completely silent, when Hyesung – too flabbergasted to move or push him away, let out a long, pitiful sigh, staring with wide eyes at the ceiling. 

"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"You're such a fucking tease, Mun Junghyuk." 

Eric shamelessly giggled and his boyfriend hit his head lightly, swearing affectionately at him, but he didn't complain further as they remained entangled on the hard floor, cuddling for a few more peaceful minutes.

Eric's phone buzzed again, and he idly wondered if it was Minwoo again. Maybe something was up at the company? The CEO didn't move though, ignoring the world and his worries for a short, blissful moment. 


	5. Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to be able to say that I was forced to write this but that's not the case... hahaha!  
> *cough*
> 
> To be on the safe side, I changed the rating of this series of fics. 
> 
> Happy reading! :D

Hyesung didn't even bother to hide his annoyed sigh before sipping his drink again. His friends couldn't probably hear him over the loud music anyway, he inwardly thought with a pout. 

Not willing to take part to the conversation, the moody singer had been playing on his phone since they had sat at the table. 

Minwoo, Eric and he had gone to one of their common friends' wedding a few hours earlier, attending the ceremony at a luxurious hotel. When it had ended, Minwoo had managed to persuade them with his easy smiles to go to the bar of the hotel with two of his friends who were at the ceremony too. Two female friends. Two gorgeous girls who were now openly flirting with Eric. 

They had been chatting for a while, having a pleasant and animated conversation. Well, to be exact, Minwoo and Eric had been the ones talking non stop to them. On the other hand, Hyesung had soon started to brood and sulk, toying moodily with his soft drink – he couldn't even drown his sorrows in alcohol because he had to drive back home later – while keeping a discreet eye on his boyfriend. 

Hyesung knew he shouldn't behave so childishly. After all, Eric was just being polite and having a little fun, as he should too, but he couldn't help it that night. Despite himself, he was acting like his old gloomy self, once again overthinking everything, analysing every tiny word and move as a potential threat to their relationship. 

As if on cue, Hyesung's grip on his glass tightened when one of the girls with long, beautiful dark hair – a skinny creature as pretty as a doll who couldn't be more than 25 years old – leaned towards Eric, laughing heartily at something the leader had said. Hyesung's eyes followed her hand as it brushed Eric's arm.

He turned his head to fight the urge to swat her hands, afraid that his eyes couldn't hide his bottled-up fury. 

How dared she... Eric was _his_. 

Well, technically, he wasn't, the singer thought, suddenly depressed. 

Days like these always reminded him of that fact. They were not married. He couldn't even tell their loved ones that they were together. Still... 

Tonight, he wished he could tell that girl to keep off. He wanted Eric to pay attention to him, and only to him, like he usually did. He didn't want to have to act like he didn't mind. 

As the music got louder and his ears became numb, Hyesung spaced out, thinking about the previous day, when he had come home to a hot meal prepared by his boyfriend. A meal and then a quiet evening spent on the sofa, where he had allowed himself to lay his aching head on Eric's lap, letting him play with his hair and soothe his headache with a tender head massage. It had been so cozy and perfect, and Hyesung wished every day could be like that one. 

A girly giggle interrupted his thoughts and Hyesung suddenly stood up. All eyes were on him but he managed to avoid them and most of all, Eric's questioning stare. 

"Hey, where are you going?" Minwoo asked.  
"Need a smoke," Hyesung simply muttered, waving his pack of cigarettes.

Minwoo nodded, turning his head again to resume his conversation with the two brunettes, but Eric's sharp eyes narrowed. Ignoring him, Hyesung left quickly, making made a beeline to the quiet terrace outside. 

There wasn't anybody there and it was already pretty dark, and as the warm wind caressed his face, Hyesung finally started to relax for the first time that day. He went directly to the isolated smoking corner at the angle, relieved to notice that there wasn't anybody there too, then letting out a deep breath, he leaned on the terrace rail. After lighting a cigarette, he watched the shape of the mountains in the north of Seoul, dark and intimidating under the indigo sky. 

His mind wandered again at their sight, his train of thoughts easily going back to their trip to the national park of Bukhansan, a few days ago. When Eric and he had gone hiking, just the two of them, only crossing the path of a few ahjummas and ahjussis on that weekday. 

Eric had been so sweet to him during that day, worrying so much when Hyesung had clumsily slipped a few times on the hard rocks, even checking his knee and holding his hand several times after that, despite Hyesung's loud protests. 

They had flirted a lot that day, laughing, kissing and touching casually the other when no one was around. They had even fed each other when they had stopped at the peak of the mountain to picnic, sitting side by side and watching the big city lying at their feet. He remembered Eric's loving eyes, as warm as the bright sun, and his tender kisses on his cheek and neck. 

It had been nice, being together like this. Also, he had to admit that he craved for all these little attentions. Wasn't he pathetic?

"You look quite melancholic tonight."

Hyesung turned around sharply, watching the intruder as he slowly walked his way towards him, recognizing him easily despite the growing darkness around them. 

"You're always moody when you go to a wedding," Eric added.

Hyesung didn't say anything at first, his eyes glaring at Eric as the rapper came to stand close to him, his elbow leaning nonchalantly on the terrace rail. It was true that weddings depressed him, each one of them more than the previous one. He couldn't help it. They reminded him of what he couldn't have. Of what Eric and he couldn't have. But that wasn't the only reason he was depressed tonight. 

_I'm just moody because my boyfriend has been ignoring me all the evening_ , Hyesung thought, glaring now at the floor. 

"Why did you come here? Why don't you stay with your new girlfriend," he told him snarkily instead, after taking another puff.

The singer put the cigarette back between his lips and nearly started a few seconds later when Eric's delicate fingers sneaked between his own fingers and mouth to steal the cigarette, slowly brushing his skin. He stared at the thief's dark eyes in surprise. Eric's gaze never left his face as he took a long puff, then slowly blew the smoke out of his mouth. 

"Are you being jealous because I talked to one pretty girl?" He asked him softly after a while. 

Hyesung clenched his teeth in anger. _Pretty, huh?_ He looked away once again, glaring at the mountains. Despite being aware that his jealousy was obvious, he remained stubbornly silent. Eric chuckled. 

"Well, it's hardly fair," the rapper continued calmly after a few silent seconds. "You're the one constantly hanging out with girls nowadays."

Hyesung sharply turned his head towards him at these words, surprised to see Eric's serious expression, and his anger immediately vanished to be soon replaced by slight exasperation.

Even if he was always with a group of friends, it was true that he had been hanging with some female friends a lot lately, regularly going bowling and golfing – he had to admit he was kind of addicted to golf –, and had even been canoeing once with his bowling team. 

They were just good friends though, friends who liked the same sports as he did, Hyesung had told him many times. But despite his reassuring words, he knew that Eric still felt uneasy about them sometimes and hid his worries by teasing him, especially when it had become obvious that one of the girls was quite obsessively interested in Hyesung. 

_"You've been working out a lot recently. Are you trying to impress your new girlfriend?"_

Hyesung suppressed a grumble as he remembered that annoying conversation, just a few days ago. Yes, he had been working out a lot lately. But it was only because of Shinhwa. He had wanted to be fit and healthy for their comeback. Moreover, it made him feel more confident in his body. 

Eric was just jealous because he had been slacking off recently, the singer thought, pouting inwardly. It was no secret that the overstressed, insomniac leader spent way too much time in his office, smoking and not exercising.

Despite Shinhwa's comeback, his thin body and lean muscles had gradually gotten smaller and softer than Hyesung's over the past few weeks as Eric had lost some weight and didn't work out much. Even the fans had noticed the subtle change during their concerts, mentioning how the leader even covered his upper arms now, unlike the other members. 

What they didn't know though, was that his small butt cheeks also felt softer and slightly rounder in Hyesung's hands. Not that he minded, Hyesung thought with a slight blush. He really liked Eric's small little butt. 

Trying to ignore his dirty thoughts, Hyesung focused on Eric's words.

"Are we having this conversation again?" he sighed wearily as he remembered when the teasing about this particular female friend had soon morphed into nagging. 

_Have you at least told her that you already have someone?_ Eric had asked him recently, not without clear annoyance. 

Hyesung hadn't, knowing his words would spread and that his close friends would certainly become a little too curious about his mysterious significant other, and that's exactly what he had told Eric. 

His boyfriend had sulked for two entire days after that.

Under Hyesung's watchful eyes, Eric lowered his gaze and sighed tiredly.

"Let's just go back inside, shall we?"

Hyesung didn't want to though. He wanted Eric to stay by his side. So before the rapper could leave, the singer straightened up and stepped into Eric's personal space, careful not to touch any part of his body. Hyesung's fingers brushed Eric's hand, sliding softly against his skin until he could take his cigarette back. 

Surprised by his gentle touch, Eric lifted his head, his gaze following his hand, and their eyes met again. As they stared intently at each other, Hyesung put the stick back between his lips. Slowly, he sucked in some smoke and held it for a few seconds before blowing out the smoke and holding out the cigarette between his fingers, offering it to Eric this time. 

Smiling a little, Eric made a move to take the cigarette again but Hyesung dropped it at the last second and crushed it with his shoe. Eric's eyes widened before glaring angrily at him. 

"Yah," he growled. "What did you do that for?"  
"Because you're such an idiot," Hyesung nearly murmured. 

Before Eric even had the time to react, Hyesung was kissing him imperiously and had him trapped between the wall behind him and his own body, hands on his hips. Surprised, Eric grasped his arms, but he didn't push him away when he felt Hyesung tighten his hold around him in answer. It wasn't like Hyesung to take such a risk, but it was definitely thrilling and exciting. 

"Yah, we could get caught," he told him quietly between kisses after a while, sounding more amused than actually worried. "Are you out of your mind?"  
"Just shut up," Hyesung only replied before capturing his lips again. 

They kissed passionately for a while in the darkness, their hands roaming over the body of the other. Their caresses were becoming more and more urgent until the rapper suddenly gasped and broke their kiss as he felt a sneaky hand firmly squeeze his butt. He grabbed his wrist, eyes wide and panting. 

"What has gotten into you?" He chuckled as he stared at his bold boyfriend with bewilderment. "You didn't even drink any alcohol tonight."  
"So what? Do you think I need to be drunk to claim your ass?" Hyesung just said, his eyebrows innocently arched up. 

Eric only chuckled again before mimicking his innocent expression.

"Why? Do you like it that much?"

Hyesung had the decency to blush. Since they had become intimate, he had to admit that he had developed a particular interest for that part of the human body. He had even admitted that preference in a tv show – after all, nobody had asked him to precise if he was talking about male or female butts – when asked which part of the body he noticed first when looking at a person. 

Not that he was looking at other people's butts, he had told Eric when his boyfriend had inquired about it after his public confession. Hyesung flushed at the memory. So embarrassing.

"Yah! Stop making fun of me," he complained indignantly, swatting his hand. 

Grinning, Eric grabbed his hand again, interlacing their fingers this time, and Hyesung kissed him once more, only to wipe the stupid smile off his face. 

***

As soon as they entered Hyesung's flat and closed the door behind them, they were kissing frantically again, already fumbling to remove their belts and pants as they quickly moved towards the bedroom. 

After their little conversation on the terrace, Hyesung had practically dragged Eric inside the bar to bid Minwoo and his friends goodbye, the leader rendered speechless as his usually shy boyfriend had boldly lied to them, telling them that some emergency had come up at their apartment complex, and that Eric and he had to go back home immediately. 

Without even waiting for Minwoo's answer, they had left. As he remembered the cutely confused look on his friend's face, Eric giggled until Hyesung pushed him, making him fall on the bed. 

"Yah, what are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing," Eric assured him, smirking as he removed his last remaining clothes.

Straddling him, Hyesung frowned with suspicion at the man before removing his own tee-shirt. 

"Mark my words, if you behave like that once again, I'll kick you out of the car and leave you to rot on the roadside."

Eric grinned. Sitting up, he took his lover in his arms, caressing the hot skin of his torso and waist while their burning eyes stared deep into each other's pupils. 

"What? You started it, remember?" he accused him sweetly before kissing him and giving the singer's ass a little squeeze and pat. 

It wasn't his fault if his hand had accidently slipped a few times on Hyesung's thigh while the singer was driving them back home. Hyesung shouldn't have grabbed his butt on the terrace of the hotel to begin with. 

Hyesung's dark eyes looked at him for a few silent seconds.

"Let me finish it then?" he murmured with a deep voice. 

Before Eric had the chance to reply, he was on his back again, their naked bodies tightly embraced as they kissed and caressed each other's lips and skin with passion. 

Mere minutes later, Hyesung's fingers were already looking impatiently for something inside the cupboard of the nightstand. When he retrieved the tube, he groaned loudly and swore. It was totally empty. 

"I think there's another one in the bathroom," Eric indicated helpfully.

Sighing with utter relief, Hyesung kissed him eagerly before getting up and disappearing in the adjoining bathroom, not bothering to hide his excitement nor his obvious arousal. Eric chuckled, lying on his side. His timid lover had decidedly changed a lot through the years. 

***

When Hyesung came back with a new tube of lube in his hands about a minute later after having rummaged all the cupboards of the bathroom, he was greeted with an unusual scene. Eric was lying on his stomack, a cushion under his crotch giving Hyesung a perfect view of his perfect ass. He was reading a magazine, swaying lazily his crossed feet back and forth in the air. 

Flipping a page, he turned his head towards his frozen boyfriend. 

"Took you an awful lot of time," he complained nonchalantly, pouting a little. 

Hyesung blinked then huffed, blushing and muttering slight curses under his breath not to laugh as he came closer and slid on the bed on his knees. He gave a little slap in the presented butt. 

"Ouch!" Eric cried out half-heartedly before letting a chuckle escape his lips and laying his head on the mattress. 

As he lied down next to him in silence, Hyesung caressed the small of his back, smiling softly. They gazed at each other for a moment without saying or doing anything, then after taking the magazine and throwing it away, Hyesung slowly kissed his way on Eric's arm, then shoulder and back, sliding on top of him and watching Eric's smile as he slowly closed his eyes. 

Long minutes later, after soft kisses and massages on his back, and more intimate, arousing caresses, Hyesung was rocking their bodies together as one at a slow and passionate pace, clutching alternatively at his chest and shoulders while kissing his sweaty back and neck, their slippery hands often entertwining as Eric's guided his touch on his waist and more intimate places. 

When he finally came, moaning and gasping close to Eric's ear, it was barely seconds after his boyfriend, as his spasms of pleasure had squeezed him deep inside him. While his own orgasm gradually faded, leaving his body pleasantly relaxed, he couldn't help but curse softly, several times, still panting. Eric bit the arm lying under his neck. 

"You have such a dirty mouth," he scolded him playfully. 

Giggling, Hyesung retaliated by biting his shoulder. Then, after gently slipping out of his body, he lied next to him, letting his lover turn on his side and throw the ruined cushion on the floor before hugging him again, letting his fingers brush the soft skin of his waist and back while Eric was busy caressing his face. 

They looked thoughtfully at each other in silence for a while, legs entangled and sharing affectionate kisses from time to time, until Eric murmured a few loving words with soft eyes and a tender smile.

"Don't worry Hyesungie, you're prettier than any girl out there, and you're mine forever."

Pouting at being called 'pretty' once again, Hyesung pinched his cute little butt, making Eric laugh and squirm. He couldn't help but smile too. 

Sighing happily, he leaned towards his lover after another quiet moment, holding him close. He kissed his neck then whispered a few words into his ear, softly. 

"Don't worry either, you have the cutest ass of them all, and it's mine forever."

A gasp was heard, and a Hello Kitty pillow was consecutively thrown into his face.

"Yah, Jung Pilgyo, what kind of lame love declaration is that? Yah!!"

Hyesung giggled as he hit him back with another pillow and tried to hide under the sheets, chanting some desperate _'I love you'_ s again and again as Eric threatened to spank him as punishment. 

It was definitely too late to avoid it though. 

Oh well. 

~The End~


	6. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small idea that popped up after the boys went to L.A. for Kcon.
> 
> Could also fit after my 'One day' oneshot. I actually hesitated about where to put it lol
> 
> Happy reading! ^^
> 
> P.S.: do not read if you're allergic to cheese, this chapter can be deadly~  
> P.S.²: chapter edited now, it's a little bit better I hope ^^'

Stopping at the traffic lights, the driver glanced at the passenger by his side out of habit, his eyes sliding with softness on the delicate face as the man looked at the view, seeming lost in his own thoughts. 

Eric smiled. The silence was comfortable and Hyesung looked more relaxed than he had been earlier, when they had visited Eric's family. 

The traffic lights turned green, and Eric took the direction of the secluded beach he used to go sometimes when he lived in the US. It only took them a few minutes more to arrive there, and Hyesung was already out of the car when Eric switched off the engine. 

Getting out of the car as well, Eric watched as Hyesung started to walk towards the beach, barely glancing back at the rapper to throw him a smile before trotting even faster. Eric had to run to catch up with him, and they walked at a slower pace when their feet started to sink a little in the sand at each step.

It was already past 7pm and the beach was nearly empty, only a few people remaining here and there, mostly couples who were enjoying the sunset. Couples like them. Watching the warm colors of the setting sun, Eric smiled. Well, even if he wasn't exactly the romantic type of guy, he had to admit the scene was kind of dreamy. 

The temperature was still warm but the wind and the smell of the salty water were refreshing. and as they reached the brim of the ocean, the waves lapping at their feet, Eric removed his shoes. Hyesung did the same, and they slowed their pace even more, feeling the water cool their skin. 

Their arms brushed, hairs tickling the other's skin, and with his free hand, Eric tried to intertwine their fingers. The singer dodged them, and looking at him sharply, raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Eric replied, his raised eyebrows matching his.

Hyesung didn't answer but looked around anxiously. Eric sighed with slight annoyance.

"Why are you so nervous? Nobody cares here, remember?"

He knew Hyesung was just his usual, careful self, but they were in California after all, and unlike things were in South Korea, no one here even gave a second glance when they saw same sex couples holding hands or even kissing in public. 

Eric continued to walk, lost in his thoughts, until a hand timidly brushed his, loosely hooking their fingers together. The rapper smiled and turned his head towards Hyesung who was avoiding his eyes. 

"See? It wasn't that hard."  
"Shut up."

Eric chuckled and held his hand more tightly.

"I don't get it. You had no problem holding my hand at the Kcon concert."  
"It's different, you know that."

The rapper knew. The fact that they were members of Shinhwa was the only reason why nobody would second guess their interactions with each other – after all, skinship was usual in kpop bands, encouraged even by some entertainment companies. 

Well, no one would think it was odd except for some fans, and that was why Hyesung didn't always allow him to hold his hand during their Shinhwa activities, even when fans couldn't actually see them, Eric thought with a pout as he vividly remembered his boyfriend kicking his shin when he had tried to squeeze his hand under the table at the Kcon fan engagement. 

Thinking about his words, Eric couldn't help but tease him.

"Is it?" He wondered. "I'll have to ask my family what they thought about our skinship," he told him nonchalantly.  
"Yah," Hyesung protested, coming to a full stop.

Glowering at him, he tried to take his hand back. Eric didn't let him. He laughed loudly, raising his eyebrows innocently.

"What?"  
"Don't you dare! Don't you realize how stressful this is all for me?" the singer growled, pushing his shoulder with his free hand. 

Eric laughed again but he looked a little bit sheepish. He caressed the back of his hand to soothe him. 

"I know," he said. "But I'm not sure I understand why that is."

Well, he was aware of his boyfriend's nervousness about meeting his family in Los Angeles. The singer had even refused to go the US with him a few days prior to the Kcon to hang out with them, arguing that Eric needed the time alone to catch up with his niece and nephew. After a long discussion, he had yielded a little though and promised to spend one day at Eric's parents' house before going back to Korea. 

_I mean, we have to if we want to get their permission to marry... If we don't, Minwoo will be married before us!_ Eric had argued, a little upset by his co-CEO's wedding plans. 

Eric had wanted to tease Hyesung and make him stutter cutely, but the singer had only hit his head in response, _hard_. The rapper pouted at the memory. He had only been half-joking. He really wanted to be the first Shinhwa member to marry – well, with Hyesung, obviously – but at this rate, all the other members would definitely be married before him. 

In the end, Hyesung had still agreed to go and visit his "in-laws". But despite Eric's loud whining, he had refused to stay longer than one day, literally shuddering at the thought of going with Eric and his sister's family on the little trip they had all planned to do after the Kcon. No, he would rather hang out with Minwoo and then fly back to South Korea first, thank you very much.

"They all adore you," Eric insisted with a sincere smile as they started walking again.

Blushing slightly, Hyesung didn't say anything and fiddled with his hair for a moment. 

"Really?"

Eric nodded, remembering how his boyfriend told him how awkward he felt around his family members, especially his niece, Katie, who reminded the singer of her uncle.

 _She's as weird as you are. How can I not feel awkward around her?_ His boyfriend had soundly argued, or so he thought, Eric inwardly grumbled. He wasn't _that_ weird, was he? And even if they were still a little awkward with each other sometimes, they had always gotten along well, even back at the time when they were just 'best friends'. 

Also, Katie liked Hyesung a lot, Eric smiled. She liked all of her Shinhwa uncles but he knew she thought the main singer was really cool and handsome. 

But Eric did know the real reason behind his reluctance to meet his family. Fear. The fear of getting caught. The fear to having to explain the exact nature of their relationship. Sometimes, Eric also wondered what it would be like, to come out to their family and friends. It wouldn't be easy for sure, but as long as they had each other, he wasn't too worried about what could theoretically happen. Actually...

Maybe it would happen, one day. 

"You worry too much," Eric said confidently.  
"How can I not?"

Before Eric had the chance to reply, Hyesung tripped over his own two feet, only avoiding to fall ungracefully on the wet sand head first thanks to Eric's firm grip on his hand. The rapper chuckled.

"Your lack of coordination really is astounding," he teased him, pretending to be impressed. "Oh, it reminds me, Minbong told me your clumsiness is starting to become legendary on the web. Did you know?" he added innocently.

Eric knew very well that Hyesung was aware of it. Indeed, he had been there to watch and laugh without pity as all the other members had relentlessly teased the sulking singer when the video of him missing the spotlight on scene and giggling about his own mistake at the end of one song had started to become viral on a famous gag website.

When a flustered Hyesung had suggested to try to take the video down from the website, arguing that it wasn't very good for their image, Minwoo had simply refused, telling them with a shameless grin that Shinhwa would probably gain new fans thanks to their clumsy little prince. Hyesung had been really close to strangle the co-CEO at that moment, save for Junjin and Dongwan holding the scary little prince back. 

The singer grumbled, muttering profanities as he probably recalled the same scene too, and Eric idly wondered if Minwoo was actually sneezing at that moment.

Well, Hyesung couldn't deny that he had a strong tendency to trip and fall, and he often did silly but cute mistakes, mostly because the dreamy singer often had his head in the clouds. 

"I wonder why our fans didn't pick up on that earlier. Well, maybe they're just too used to it."

Hyesung pushed Eric away, pouting. Eric walked back a few steps, grinning. Their hands were still linked and Eric sat down on the dry sand, pulling on his arm until the singer fell with a yelp next to him.

"Yah!" Hyesung yelled when he sat up, his angry face a deep red as he looked up at his boyfriend.  
"Don't be embarrassed. It's rather cute," Eric said, smiling innocently.

Hugging his knees, he laughed heartily as his annoyed boyfriend muttered a bunch of colorful swear words while brushing the sand off his shorts.

They stayed there for a while, sitting close to each other and looking at the ocean in silence. As the chilly breeze grew stronger, Hyesung shivered and rubbed his arms. They had left their sweat-shirts in the car, Eric realized. 

Leaning towards him, Eric rubbed his arm affectionately to warm him up and kissed his cheek soundly. 

Hyesung turned his head towards him and Eric was ready to be scolded – even though only a couple of people were walking nearby, and none of them looked remotely Asian nor paid any attention to them – but Hyesung only looked at him with intense, soft eyes. 

Entranced, they stared at each other for a while, their faces only centimeters apart. Hyesung's mouth moved silently, and the singer leaned in first to kiss him, capturing his lips softly with his. Cupping his jaw in his hand, he caressed tenderly his cheek, and it was Eric's turn to shiver, the rapper inwardly blaming the wind that had muffled the words that Hyesung had murmured.

They kissed a few times, slowly and amorously, and then went back to staring at the ocean. Sitting even closer to each other to keep warm, they stayed there for another while, unmoving as they listened to the sound of the waves in a comfortable silence.

And when Hyesung finally got up, Eric was surprised when he offered his hand to help him stand up.

Hyesung didn't let go of his hand once on the way back to the car.

***

When they entered the house, just after midnight as they came back from the restaurant, it was totally silent. Eric's parents had obviously gone to bed. Not wanting to wake them up, Eric and Hyesung carefully made their way to the guests' bedroom – Eric's old bedroom having being turned into a study room for his father – without putting on the lights. 

Eric was holding Hyesung's moist hand, guiding him with ease in the darkness, but when they came in the bedroom and Eric switched the yellowish light of the bedside lamp on, he heard Hyesung heave a small, relieved sigh, the man rubbing his chest to calm down. 

He knew the singer was still a little nervous to stay at his parents' house, the usually articulate, intelligent man turning into a stammering mess when Eric's mother or father asked him the most basic and innocent questions. He was even more anxious to share a bedroom with him, while being so close to them. 

Hiding his smirk, Eric took his laptop, and after taking off his tee-shirt, lied down on the bed while Hyesung rummaged through his suitcase. After a few quiet seconds, the singer threw a judgmental glance in his direction.

"You really should remove that stupid sticker."

Eric pouted, hiding protectively with his hand the Facebook thumb up sticker at the back of his laptop as Hyesung snorted, leaving the room to go to the bathroom. 

The singer had already teased him about it a couple of days earlier, when Eric had dropped by at his hotel to meet him and the other members, on his way to the Kcon. While they were waiting for the tardy men, Eric had worked on his apple laptop, Hyesung sitting next to him quietly until the singer had laughed at his decoration. Eric pouted. 

Hyesung came back into the bedroom after a while.

"Done applying all your creams on that pretty face?" Eric teased him in retaliation without looking up from his laptop. 

Blushing, Hyesung grumbled an "idiot" under his breath before flopping down on the mattress. He took off his shirt and threw it on the nearby chair, jumping slightly when delicate fingers brushed the small of his back. He turned his head sharply towards the culprit.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.  
"Why are you always asking me this question?" Eric pouted. "I'm just touching you."  
"Your parents are right behind that wall!" Hyesung continued in a hushed whisper, ignoring him. 

He threw a nervous glance towards the said wall, and Eric heaved a sigh. 

"It's not like they're going to barge in here at any moment. My parents do respect privacy you know."  
"I know. That's not what I meant," Hyesung amended sheepishly. "I'm not comfortable..." he traded off. 

He wasn't comfortable with PDA under the very roof of his family's home, Eric was aware of that. In fact, the singer had been acting very shy and quiet all day around the members of his family. Eric had to admit it was cute, somehow. 

It was a miracle that Hyesung had accepted to sleep over at his parents' house in the first place, and Eric was really grateful for all his efforts. Only a few days ago, Eric had been pretty sure he would have to sneak in and out of his hotel to see him in private during his entire stay. 

Recalling dreamily his visit to his boyfriend's hotel room – which had led to a sexy, heated moment in the over-sized shower of the room – soon after he had landed in L.A., Eric adjusted his boxer shorts before coughing loudly, trying to think about unsexy thoughts. 

Hyesung plopped down on his back, lying his head on the fluffy pillow next to Eric's, and his underwear still feeling a little bit too tight, the rapper chided him. 

"If you're really that embarrassed, stop flaunting your body so shamelessly."

How could he not touch him when he was parading half-naked around him? Also, he was always showing off his arms nowadays. The singer didn't realize how much attention his toned muscles attracted lately, something that annoyed the rapper to no end. 

Lying on his side, Hyesung turned towards him at these words with a smirk, and propping up his head on his hand, he stuck his tongue up at him.

"You're just jealous."

Not quite the reason, Eric thought. He was just that possessive about him. The rapper stuck his tongue up back at him, and they both exploded in quiet laughter.

"What are you doing?" Hyesung asked when they calmed down.

Eric focused his attention on his laptop again.

"Working on some files for the company. Actually, I could use some help."  
"Well, I can help," Hyesung yawned. "You'll have to pay me though."

Eric tutted, muttering something about greedy little princes, but still offered a price.

"I can pay you in kisses?"

Hyesung snorted in answer, and Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Should I give you a sample?"

He kissed his cheek. Blushing, Hyesung playfully kicked his calf but he grinned despite himself at his mushiness, making Eric laugh. Much to his surprise, Hyesung negotiated.

"Well, I could use a back massage," he said, pretending to think deeply about the conditions of the contract.  
"Deal," Eric easily agreed. 

Hyesung scooted closed and they started to work together, exchanging only soft spoken words and ideas. Leaning on his boyfriend's torso, Hyesung was slowly but surely dozing off. When he was completely snuggled up to him, eyes closed and an arm thrown across Eric's belly, the rapper switched off the computer.

"Time to call it a night," Eric whispered, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.  
"I'm not asleep, and you haven't paid me yet," Hyesung protested.

Eric snorted. He put the laptop away on the nightstand.

"So bossy. Turn on your belly then," he ordered. 

Hyesung obeyed him without arguing, his eyes still closed and a little smile on his face. Soon, Eric was sitting up next to him, letting his hands slide gently on the smooth skin of his boyfriend's back until the singer's muscles were completely relaxed under his fingers and small sighs could be heard. 

He kept massaging him for a moment, but stopped when he heard a soft snore. Leaning forwards, arms on each side of his lover's body, Eric leaned forward and watched Hyesung's serene face as the man slept peacefully. He kissed his shoulder tenderly, then let his lips brush his ear, murmuring a few words of love before blowing softly on it. 

His light sleep disturbed by the tickling sensation, Hyesung frowned and Eric chuckled. 

After switching off the light behind him, he lied down next to his boyfriend, wringling until his body was spooning him completely, his skin flushed against his as his arm grabbed the slim waist possessively. Eric nuzzled his neck, moaning slightly. They hadn't showered after coming back from their walk on the beach, and the salty smell of his lover's skin was just exquisite. 

To his surprise, one of Hyesung's hand covered his while the other managed to grab his neck, caressing the short hair of his nape. In the dark, Hyesung slowly turned his head towards him, and their lips brushed against each other. He nuzzled his nose for a while. 

"You know what," he finally whispered. "I think I deserve a bonus payment, for special services."  
"You're so costly to the company," Eric complained, sighing dramatically but holding him even tighter and kissing his chin. "I should really fire you."  
"Shut up and kiss me."

The little prince didn't wait to claim what was due to him, and Eric happily complied. 

As they drifted off to sleep long minutes later, still cuddled up like two little spoons, Eric had to admit it was a really fair price after all. 

The End~


	7. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of these series. :)
> 
> Inspired by our naughty ricsyung and my equally naughty twitter friends who will recognize their not-so-innocent thoughts here >:)  
> I decline all responsibility, I'm merely the innocent writing hand conveying their thoughts~ :D
> 
> Will be edited later....
> 
> Happy reading!!

As they exited the stage, Eric grabbed Hyesung's waist once again, more firmly than he had a few seconds before. The staff and members were surrounding them but he didn't hesitate to plant a tender kiss on his forehead. 

He leaned back, still holding him close, to gaze at the pretty man. The singer who had briefly closed his eyes looked up at him. 

"What was that for?" he asked softly. 

Ignoring the indiscreet stare of one surprised member of the staff out of the corner of his eyes, Eric only shrugged silently, smiling tenderly, and his arm still around his waist, pushed him gently towards the change room. 

Maybe he was suddenly feeling possessive because of the adrenaline and all the other overwhelming feelings that he inevitably felt at the end of each of their concerts – at least he knew that it explained why Hyesung hadn't pushed him away after such PDA– or the fact that he wouldn't be able to do it for the following hours. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to spend the night with his boyfriend either, his parents staying over for the night. Eric sighed inwardly, trying not to feel jealous of them, because that'd be silly and most of all, selfish. Even if Eric didn't like to share Hyesung with anyone, they also had the right to spend some precious time with their oldest son and share his joy. 

For that matter, Hyesung's parents were already waiting for their son backstage. All of them – the members, theirs families and the staff – were going to the restaurant together to celebrate. It was the first of the two last concerts for this comeback, and this tour had been a complete success, culminating when the group had won back the right to use the name of Shinhwa. 

Eric smiled when the change room was progressively filled with the chattering voices and laughs of his fellow members, dancers and staff, talking about what had happened during the concert. Their families were hovering close, talking animatedly to each other next the back doors as they waited for them. He smiled even more when Hyesung turned towards him with laughing eyes, giggling after one silly comment from Junjin. 

People often wondered why he had fought with so much energy and passion for Shinhwa to stay together for all these years, turning down the opportunity to have a wealthy, solo carrier, but the reason was simple. It was before his eyes.

***

_A few days later..._

His mouth hanging slightly open, Eric just stared at the scene for a while. He couldn't believe what was before his eyes. 

"Is this apple hair thing the new trend?" He finally said. 

Hyesung was sitting crossed-legged on the carpeted floor, his back against the couch, lazily playing video games. He was barefoot, only wearing a tank top and very tiny shorts that revealed his toned muscles and skinny legs, but the sexy image was ruined by the ridiculously cute little ponytail standing proudly on his head, holding all of his front hair. A couple of dark hair pins on both sides of it also prevented it from falling into his eyes. 

Having obviously not heard him come in before he spoke, the singer made a pause in his video game to turn his head towards the man who had just entered his flat. Raising his eyebrows, he adjusted the thick glasses on his nose. 

"Oh, you're back? Did you bring the food?"

Eric pouted and made his way towards the couch of the living room, flopping down on it, next to his boyfriend. He dropped a huge bag on the table and leaned forward to kiss the naked skin of his shoulder.

"Everything you asked for your bottomless pit of a stomach," he mocked him.

Hyesung sticked out his pretty tongue at him, but when Eric turned his head towards him to have a small bite at it, his boyfriend was already rummaging through the bag to check its content, sighing contentedly and muttering a 'finally' under his breath. 

He was obviously more interested in the food than his kisses, and feeling a little offended to be so blatantly ignored, Eric touched his ponytail, tugging at it playfully. After taking some of the food out of the bag, Hyesung swatted his hand with a frown.

"Yah, don't touch it!" He scolded him, holding his ponytail protectively and glaring at him.

He turned his attention to the food once again and Eric pouted, sliding next to him on the floor so he could put his chin on his shoulder. 

"I already spent my day feeding a baby bird you know," he grumbled. "Why do I have to feed his mommy too?"  
"How was the recording?" Hyesung inquired a little distractedly, ignoring his question.  
"Good, very good in fact," Eric answered with a smile. "We've nearly finished."

Junjin would be releasing a new album soon and Eric had instantly agreed to participate in it when their dongsaeng had timidly asked him if he would accept to do a song with him. 

They had been working on it since the end of the WE tour while Hyesung had been lazing around at home, playing video games, smoking like a chimney and eating junk food all day. Eric knew it was the singer's usual way to deal with the temporary end of Shinhwa's activities, and he often did that himself, but that didn't mean he approved the unhealthy habits. 

"At this rate, you're going to lose all those big muscles you worked so hard to get," he teased him, caressing playfully his toned arm with his fingertips.  
"So? I heard it fits my little prince image better anyway. It'll be perfect for my next solo album this winter," he argued defensively, shrugging him off. "We'll need some beers too," he mumbled after he finished emptying the bag on the coffee table.

Standing up without waiting for any answer, Hyesung headed to the kitchen, and left alone, Eric looked at the screen, stretching his hand towards the joystick.

"If your fans could see you right now, I'm not sure they'd find you so princely" he muttered moodily to himself with a renewed pout.  
"I heard that! And don't you dare touch this joystick, or I swear you'll regret it dearly," Hyesung threatened him loudly as he disappeared in the other room.

Pouting even more, Eric stood up too and followed the catlike singer like a kicked puppy in the kitchen. He stared at his back, his eyes lingering on his backside. Weird. The fabric seemed to cling unusually to his skin. 

"That's mean."  
"Because pestering me all day is nice, maybe?" Hyesung asked him while he opened and looked into the fridge, visibly annoyed. 

Eric hid an amused smile. Junjin and he had kept sending quirky messages to the crabby singer to cheer him up – and annoy him too, knowing how much their friend was still sulking, jealous that his baby bird had obviously preferred Eric over him to participate in his new album. 

"Why are you mad at me? It was Junjin's idea," he told him innocently.

After taking out a couple of beers, Hyesung closed the fridge and huffed. Eric had to smirk. He couldn't help rubbing it in a little bit more. 

"Are you still jealous because Junjin chose me over you?" 

Hyesung stiffened. He turned towards him.

"No," he scoffed unconvincingly. "Why would I be? I'm not responsible for Junjin's bad taste."  
"Yah!"  
"Anyway, I don't care," he added, avoiding his eyes. 

Eric's mocking smile faded a little as he noted a slightly bitter tone in the singer's voice, his throat a little too tight, and he studied his proud façade. He looked too tense to be entirely joking. 

The rapper didn't even bother to argue, knowing better than anyone else that Hyesung was the jealous type of guy, in friendship as much as in love. In fact, the sensitive man was jealous over the most ridiculous things in Eric's opinion. Like when they had done the SNL show and Eric had kissed one of the actresses on a whim. 

Despite the fact that his lips had barely brushed hers, Hyesung had been deeply hurt, but it's only weeks after it, after Eric had accidentally teased him about it during Shinhwa broadcast, that he had realized it.

Even back then, Hyesung hadn't said anything immediately. He had kept dwelling on nonsensical thoughts for a few more days until Eric had finally confronted and coaxed him to talk about it with reassuring kisses. 

When he had learned the reason behind his jealousy, he had been flabbergasted by it though. Only because it hadn't been on the script, the idiot had thought that he had actually wanted to kiss her. 

Eric had wanted to scold him for his stupidity, but Hyesung had cried a lot that day, and the flagrant consequence of his own stupidity had broken his heart. 

Contrary to Eric who had an explosive jealousy, quick to get mad and say hurtful words, Hyesung had a more quiet, more scary way of expressing his deepest feelings of jealousy, especially when he was hurting the most. 

Usually, he didn't say anything but only looked away with sad eyes, and for having caught him staring off space with red eyes and a pitiful expression on his face more than a few times, Eric knew that he must have made him cry a lot since the day they had met. 

Sighing, Eric walked up to the singer and took him in his arms. Surprised, Hyesung didn't protest and returned the embrace, letting him hold him and pet his loose hair tenderly. 

"You idiot," Eric murmured close to his ear. "He didn't choose me over you. In fact, between us, he wouldn't hesitate one second to choose his mommy bird, you know that."

Leaning back after a while, he kissed his cheek, and smiling, he flicked his ponytail. 

"And if I had to choose someone for a duet, you know that I'd choose you over anybody."

He kissed his lips sweetly, and Hyesung slowly kissed him back, closing his eyes. When they both opened their eyes again a minute later, the singer looked more relaxed, his eyes twinkling. 

"You better..." He warned him before kissing him again, passionately. He leaned back with a cheeky smile. "But, what makes you think I'd want to do another duet with you? If I wanted to do one, I'd ask Dongwan or Minwoo first," he puffed provokingly against his mouth.  
"What? Minwoo or Dongwan?" Eric stuttered, shocked. "What about my feelings?"

Giggling, Hyesung escaped his embrace, and after taking the bottles of beers, he walked back into the living room, Eric on his heels. 

"Yah! Explain yourself Jung Pilkyo!"

The rapper tried not to stare at the scantily clad little butt of his boyfriend and failed. 

"D... don't you think you're going a little too far?" He stuttered, distracted. "On that matter, don't think I didn't notice how you let Dongwan and Minwoo flirt with you on stage. You even let them grope you!"

Hyesung put down the bottles on the table and turned around. He blinked in confused surprise at his unexpected and whiny outburst. After all, they both treated their fellow members like brothers and played around a lot, especially on stage. Eric flopped back down on the couch, averting his eyes.

"And what was that all about on our last stage anyway?" He kept stuttering, squirming uncomfortably. "You coming and wriggling indecently in front of me. Do I have to remind you that our parents were in the public?"

Crossing his arms, Hyesung raised an eyebrow. He looked totally unimpressed.

"Well, I'd say that was pretty tame compared to the really indecent thing you did with Minwoo just after that," he said slowly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You didn't seem overly embarrassed by it though."

Eric grumbled but wisely chose not to counterattack. Sighing, Hyesung stealthily came closer to him and Eric looked up at the pretty man as he slid a slim leg over him until he was straddling him. 

"But tell me. Why did you react so shyly with me on stage?" he asked him, curious. 

Eric instinctively put his hands on his waist. Shrugging, he let them wander, caressing him through the thin shirt while Hyesung removed his glasses and undid his ridiculous ponytail, his hair poking weirdly in various directions. Hyesung leaned on him, his arms sliding around his neck, and Eric ruffled affectionately his hair.

"I told you, our parents were there," he told him with soft eyes.  
"Like that stopped you from molesting me in L.A., huh?" Hyesung glowered at him, swatting his hand away and trying to comb his hair with his own fingers. 

Eric shamelessly laughed at the memory, remembering how he had woken up his boyfriend with kisses and caresses all over his body at his parents' house until Hyesung had been awake enough to realize where they were – Eric's parents' room was right behind the wall – and freak out, kicking him out of bed in a panic.

"You know that was different," Eric reasoned. "Nobody could see us." 

His hands slid until they reached his legs, and he gasped when Hyesung rubbed himself suggestively on his lap. The singer leaned forward until his lips were brushing his ear.

"Well, nobody can see us now," he whispered to him lovingly.

Grabbing his thighs, Eric let his fingers brush the naked skin just under the hem of his shorts. 

"What are you doing?"

Panting slightly, Hyesung nibbled at his jaw before kissing slowly his lips again, unhurriedly, pressing their aroused bodies even closer, excited at his touch. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked him lazily between kisses, his cheeks flushed. 

Holding his shoulders a little tighter, he rubbed himself even harder on him, his thighs squeezing deliciously Eric's hips as he heaved up and down a few times, and his intention was suddenly very clear to him.

Closing his eyes, Eric only moaned against his mouth in approval, his hands sliding further under the fabric of his shorts and cupping the naked round cheeks beneath it... What.

Opening his eyes again, he gasped with shock when he realized that his usually bashful boyfriend was going commando.

"You... Did you really... all day..." he babbled incoherently.  
"Yes?" Hyesung asked him innocently, a little smile playing on his lips as they stared at each other, their eyes dark and heavy with love and desire. "Is there a problem?"

Eric swallowed hard, feeling suddenly shy. He sneaked his arms around his waist again, pulling him even closer. He hesitated, thinking about their abandoned dinner.

"No, but I thought you were hungry?"  
"Well, I am. I just want my dessert first," Hyesung replied suggestively, batting his eyelashes playfully with mock timidity before erupting in a fit of embarrassed giggles when Eric hid his grinning red face behind his hands. 

Eric easily gave in though. After all, he was hungry too. 

The End~


End file.
